battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 12
The twelfth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Bashin gives Siegfried to Striker, and goes off to try and win 100 battles without it. Summary Bashin and Striker are contently watching My Sunshine on TV, until Baito-kun finds them. He's upset to find that they're not preparing for the championship. J is on Battle Spirits TV, discussing the upcoming tournament, and High Ranker passes, which he of course has. Seeing this gets Bashin, who still hasn't gotten his, worked up. Striker, being new to Battle Spirits, is just confused, and asks Bashin about the Gunslinger. Bashin and Baito-kun explain to him that basically, it's a preliminary, and the battler who wins the most matches gets a place in the main tournament. Though the thought of being in the Gunslinger makes Bashin unhappy, he's at least confident because of Siegfried. Bashin and Striker have a match, and Striker waits until Bashin uses Siegfried to exhaust it, allowing him to win the match. Bashin overreacts to this, but finally decides to lend Siegfried to Striker, and see how far he can go without it. His goal is 100 wins. Striker's brothers appear at the center, warning Striker of a Nazo-Otona. Though they were only playing around, they claim to have been hunting one. Striker wonders where he would find one in the first place. He tries to think of what adults like to do, and remembers that his father snuck out to play golf earlier. Bashin goes to a shop, looking for opponents. Though he was only targeting one specific opponent, after he wins, the woman working there incites a crowd to try and beat him. Afterwards, he continues challenging everyone he can find. Cap goes off ahead to the golf course. He finds Striker's father there, but is surprised to see him talking to a woman, actually a Nazo-Otona, and thinks that maybe he's having an affair. He goes to warn Striker about it. His brothers use this chance to run onto the course, making a mess. After Striker's father takes his brothers home, Striker is left with the Nazo-Otona, who challenges him to a battle. At first, she uses a deck and strategy near identical to Strikers, until she summons an x-rare, The Duke Kingtaurus. Striker is able to defeat it thanks to having Siegfried, a non-green spirit in his deck. As a reward, she gives the card to him, as well as a High Ranker Pass. Her actual objective was to meet Bashin, and give him a High Ranker Pass he was owed, but she was just lost along the way. When Bashin gets home, disappointed over winning only 99 battles, the Nazo-Otona is waiting for him. Bashin is glad to finally have his High Ranker Pass. Matches Bashin vs. Striker Turn 12 (Striker): -On Bashin's field is 2 Metalburn. -Striker deploys The Fruit of Life at LV2. Turn 13 (Bashin): -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. Striker takes a life. 4 lives remain. With The Fruit of Life's effect, he gets a core and a card. -Bashin attacks with his 2nd Metalburn. Striker takes a life. 3 lives remain. With The Fruit of Life's effect, he gets a core and a card. Turn 15 (Bashin): -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. Striker takes a life.2 lives remain. With The Fruit of Life's effect, he gets a core and a card. -Bashin attacks with his 2nd Metalburn. Striker takes a life. 1 live remains. With The Fruit of Life's effect, he gets a core and a card. Turn 16 (Striker): -Striker summons 2 Hercules-Geo at LV2. He also deploys The Hermit Wise Tree at LV2. -Striker attacks with Hercules-Geo. Bashin takes a life. 2 lives remain. --Striker attacks with his 2nd Hercules-Geo. Bashin takes a life. 1 lives remain. -With The Hermit Wise Tree's effect, Striker's spirits are refreshed on his end step. Turn 17 (Bashin): -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV3. -When Bashin is about to attack with Siegfried, Striker exhausts ir with Binding Thorn. Turn 18 (Striker): -Striker summons Beatbeetle. -Striker attacks with Hercules-Geo. Bashin blocks with Metalburn. Metalburn is destroyed. -Striker attacks with his 2nd Hercules-Geo. Bashin blocks with his 2nd Metalburn. Metalburn is destroyed. -Striker attacks with Beatbeetle. Bashin takes his last life. Winner: Striker Striker vs. Nazo-Otona (Number Eight) Turn 13 (Striker): -On the Nazo-Otona's field is 2 Flyingmirage. On Striker's field is Shockeater and Beatbeetle. -Striker deploys The Hermit Wise Tree at LV2. -Striker attacks with Shockeater. Nazo-Otona blocks with Flyingmirage. Flyingmirage is destroyed. -With The Hermit Wise Tree's effect, Striker's spirits are refreshed on his end step. Turn 14 (Nazo-Otona): -Nazo-Otona deploys The Hermit Wise Tree and summons Shockeater at LV2. -Nazo-Otona attacks with Shockeater. Striker blocks with his LV1 Shockeater, which is destroyed. -Nazo-Otona attacks with Flyingmirage. Striker blocks with Beatbeetle. Beatbeetle is destroyed. -With The Hermit Wise Tree's effect, her spirits are refreshed on her end step. Turn 15 (Striker): -Striker deploys The Fruit of Life at LV2. Turn 16 (Nazo-Otona): -Nazo-Otona deploys The Fruit of Life at LV2. Turn 20 (Nazo-Otona): -Nazo-Otona summons The Duke Kingtaurus. With its effect when summoned, it gains a core for each other spirit its owner controls. With those 2 core, it's bought to LV2. Then, she brings it to LV3. -Nazo-Otona attacks with The Duke Kingtaurs. Striker blocks with Hercules-Geo. Hercules-Geo is destroyed. With the Duke Kingtaurus' effect, because it defeated a spirit, Striker also loses 1 life. He has only 1 life left. -Nazo-Otona attacks with Shockeater. Striker blocks with Flyingmirage. Flyingmirage is destroyed. -Nazo-Otona attacks with her 2nd Shockeater. Striker blocks with his Shockeater, which is destroyed. -With The Hermit Wise Tree's effect, her spirits are refreshed on her end step. Turn 21 (Striker): -Striker summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried. -Striker plays Binding Woods. He chooses green, exhausting all green spirits. -Striker attacks with Siegfried. Nazo-Otona takes her last life. Winner: Striker Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The featured card is Binding Woods. You can choose a color, and exhaust all spirits of that color. This can be dangerous for a deck of all one color. Cards Used Red BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-058: Hercules-Geo BS01-106: The Hermit Wise Tree BS01-107: The Fruit of Life BS01-134: Binding Thorn BS01-140: Binding Woods BS01-X03: The Duke Kingtaurus Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Cap- Takayuki Sasada Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Nazo-Otona (Number Eight)- Michiko Neya Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Baito-kun- Anri Katsu Fruit and Vegetables Shopkeeper- Hiroshi Shirokuma Fruit and Vegetables Shop Employee- Mika Matsuoka Man- Takayuki Yamaguchi Girl- Maya Nishimura Main Staff Script: Shotaro Miya Storyboard/Episode Director: Akiko Honda Animation Director: Yukie Suzuki Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin